New Punishment
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Robert prepared something for Riley for getting into trouble again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, yet I love the comic and the cartoon.

Warning: Incest, Spanking, Shotacon, and Intense Language. If you read don't blame me I did warn you.

Riley was in his Grand dad's room waiting for his punishment. He found fifty dollar bill on the ground it slip out of one person wallet. He found it and saw Riley was holding it in his hand. The guy told him that was his and well Riley wasn't going give it up easy. He quickly ran and jetted to the house where he quickly found him.

Robert knew something was wrong when he saw Riley came in rushing and closing the door. That's when he notice there was knock at the door and, it was the guy who saw Riley running with his money. With that Robert instantly got mad and was prepared to deal with his Grand son.

"Alright boy turn around" Riley obey didn't make any fuss since it happen tons of times.

"Listen Grand dad he shouldn't have lost it was his fault" Riley felt something weird about this punishment.

"Its time to teach you a lesson" Robert reply punishing Riley.

"Wait...Grand dad what are you doing? Ahhh stop...no don't" This was way different from what Riley was expecting.

Eight hours later

Riley laid upon his Grand dad bed groaning and moaning of the pain yet pleasurable feeling out. His cherry butt sting in pain yet his hole was gaping with pleasure. Riley would say this was gay yet the feeling was too good and too hot for him. The harsh pain of a smacking and then a hard fucking in his hole.

Riley didn't know what to feel or say about this at all. The thing that he can muster up was a devilish smirk from his lips. He wanted to do more bad so he can get this awesome pain and pleasure again.

"Oh your up" Robert notice Riley eyes was on him.

"Yeah. I think I learn my lesson not to do that anymore" Riley grinned at his Grand dad

"Yeah right you just want more punishment" Robert knew was going to crave it.

"Nigga how did you know that?" Riley wonder.

"Because I'm not as dumb you think boy" Rober explain to his Grand son

"So can we do it?" Riley wanted so bad again.

"I'll think about it" Robert was teasing Riley.

"Come on Grand dad don't make me beg" Riley groaned at this.

"Still thinking about it" Robert reply making Riley mad.

"Fuck me right now Grand dad or I'll do it for you" Riley groaned as he looked with anger.

"Alright boy" Robert loves when Riley angry or cocky.

"Fucking finally, now were talking" Riley smirk as he connected with his Grand dad second time.

Robert caress Riley package constantly going through his baggy pants.

Riley tilted head loving the touch of his Grand dad hand. Robert reveal Riley cocklet wiener stroking it harshly.

"Fuck Grand dad" Riley swore making lots of different sounds.

Robert push his finger in Riley hole it slip in rather quickly. Riley was ready for his Grand dad cock in him. As soon as Robert was about to fuck Riley, Huey came inside the room.

"Grand dad I was wonder if..." Both were surprise to see him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, yet I love the comic and the cartoon/anime.

Warning: This contains incest, spanking, shotacon, and intense Language and maybe some poor grammar since this is Boondocks. If you read this don't blame me I did warn you.

"Nigga don't you knock," Riley got angry when saw his brother interrupting his sex with his grand dad.

"I just wanted the newspaper, also your being recorded," Riley look at the window to see Cindy recording him and his grand dad having sex.

"What the hell," Riley was about to say Huey was snitch, but didn't care about that just didn't want that video going out to the internet.

"Oh shit," Cindy climb down the ladder fast before Riley got to her outside.

"Okay Cindy give it here," Riley said feeling like he should attack her, but knowing her didn't do that.

"I don't know what your talking about," She gave Riley an evil grin.

"Not cool Cindy why would you do this?" Riley glare at Cindy as he asked.

"Its revenge for messing me up in Basketball game. Thanks you all that fame went to glasses head faggot. Speak of that, I didn't know you was down like that," Cindy cheekily grinned.

"Shut up its complicated," Riley gridded his teeth trying to reach for the camcorder.

"Oh no don't, you have do something for me," Cindy reply.

"Fine what is it?" Riley really didn't want to do anything, but he'll anything to get that video off of him.

"I want you as my sex slave," Riley cringed, yet thought about it for minute.

"Deal," Riley groan as Cindy gives him the camcorder.

"First thing first, stick this dildo up your butt until I or your grand dad tells you to take it off," Cindy gives him the dildo which was really big almost like a giant fist.

"Fuck this is huge where did get this?" Riley wonder.

"Sex shop, all the items I'm going to use will be used on. One more thing, nigga you gay," Cindy begins to laugh out loud as she walks away.

"Fuck you Cindy," Riley groan as he went back to the house and slam the door.

"Boy didn't I tell you not slam that door," Riley grin as he look at grand dad.

"Oh looks like you have to punish me again" Riley couldn't help, but grin at this.

"Oh no your not getting another punishment from me," Riley was disgusted.

"Why got be like that grand dad. All I want is for you to fuck me as hard possible with this Dildo," grand dad surprise of what Riley showed him.

"Holy shit that's big. Why don't just put it in," Riley gleeful accepted this.

Once was in, Riley started watch some TV looking at drama show. Riley kept moving wiggle the dildo inside his butt. Riley knew he shouldn't, but it was urging him to so much.

"Damn this feel good," He grin as he laid down on the couch rubbing his crotch.

"Shit this going making me come," In his mind he saying no homo but knew couldn't say that.

"Aw man," Riley got up and decided to play some basketball, but even that got him horny.

"Ah nice I got fade away shot," Riley sat down pressing the dildo more into his butt.

"Ah fuck I really can't take this anymore," Riley went inside and went to his room.

"This feels amazing," Riley thought as he pull in and out of the dildo had in his butt.

"Ah I'm about come, almost there," Riley sigh in relief when he came

"Oh...yeah" He fell down on his bed with smile on his face and semen on his underwear.

"So your going to become bisexual," Riley nodded as he came out to Huey.

"Yup I just wanted to confirm to you, so you know what I am," Huey nodded in agreement.

"So do like that dildo inside your butt," Riley grin at his brother.

"Hell yeah, but I know Cindy got more stuff for me to do," Riley explains to Huey.

"I see well good luck with that," Huey turns to his computer.

"So Huey are you the same as me," Riley grinned.

"I'm sorry, but can't I tell you. You know sooner or later," Riley sigh as he look at his brother.

"Really nigga your just keep that a secret," Riley closely look at Huey.

"Don't worry, you just worry about your new punishment with Cindy,"Riley smirk as was about go out the door,

"Oh I will," Riley said leaving out of the room.

To Be Continued...


	3. Just The Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, yet I love the comic and the cartoon/anime.

**Warning**: This contains incest, spanking, shotacon, and intense Language and maybe some poor grammar since this is Boondocks. If you read this don't blame me I did warn you.

"Okay Riley this first person your fucking," The guy was looking both way to see if there were no cops.

"Oh don't worry were in secure area there cops here, so chill" Cindy said presenting Riley to him.

"Why don't I get those pants off," Riley reply taking his pants and boxers off of him.

"Oh fuck," The client swore as he felt Riley mouth on his dick.

"Yeah you like that don't you," Riley responded sucking more of it.

"Yeah I do," He agreed with Riley.

"Since your hard why don't put it in here," Riley grinned as took the dildo inside and present his butt to the client.

Quickly he went into Riley feeling how loose he was and how easy his hole was. Riley took control real fast letting pleasure take over him. The client grasp onto Riley cock and began to stroke it over and over.

"Fuck this feels so good right now," Riley continues as rubs the client's balls feeling he was close to coming.

"Come on don't come yet, I'm still enjoying this wait Nigga," Riley moan making the Client smile.

This time he took control fucking Riley harder giving it to him. He didn't stop, but kept going not lose any speed. This last a while it seem there going on for a long time. He spank Riley's butt making him gasp as he swore from the spank he got from the client

"Oh fuck I'm about to come," Riley press harder onto the client's waist with his butt.

" Yeah me too," They both came letting out their semen.

"Damn that felt good even when you was coming," Riley fell out, but then got back up in couple of seconds.

"Why don't we do that one more time. I would say more, but doubt you handle Nigga," Riley laugh as they continue on with the sex.

Once again Riley's butt was filled with semen as he fell to the floor again. Riley breath in and out as sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"Man did you kill him or was that when guys had sex. Damn!" Cindy said looking at Riley.

"Man! That nigga was piece of cake, but was rough I'll give him that," Riley look at the guy as he put the dildo back into his butt.

"So what! You want me to give you a guy that can basically rip you open when enters you," Cindy smirk at Riley.

"Either that or someone who know their doing," Riley folded his arms as he look at Cindy with a glare.

"Fine I can do that. I just hope that your prepare," Riley nodded when Cindy said that.

"You know I will," Riley grinned as they went back to his place.

"I'll talk to you later Cindy," Cindy nodded.

When Riley left Cindy went near tree and exchange the money to person next tree as well.

"He want someone else, someone that basically give him the sex of his life," Cindy tells him.

"Don't worry I got it," Huey said counting the money out as he placed it in his pocket.

To Be Continued...


End file.
